


what a difference a year makes

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to the other 364 days





	1. Chapter 1

A year later found some things very different and some very much the same for Samantha Carter.

Like a year ago it's her birthday, like a year ago she's floating in the water and like a year ago she's not alone.

However unlike a year ago, she smiled to herself she was now Brigadier General Samantha O'Neill. Jack had been promoted to Major General in command of the entire Stargate program and all facets of it. She was commander of the mountain. 

Hammond had talked to the President and it was decided that the frat regs were to be suspended for them in light of their selfless dedication to earth.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain Maj Gen shot up from under her and wrapped her in a kiss sinking them both. They hit the bottom of his lake and started up. She coughed and sputtered when she surfaced "god jack a little warning....." His smirk was endless, "where's the fun in that?" He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. She pulled back and blinked the tears from her eyes. "Sam? Baby what is it?" She shook her head but couldn't stop the tears. It was like her body was out of her control. Between sobs she inhaled and sunk below the surface. She swam further into the lake leaving a confused jack to follow. He watched her surface on the far side of the float, where no one could see her. He surfaced before reaching her. Jack calmed himself first then made his way to his wife. She clung to the wood panels as she shook. "Baby please what is it?" He gently guided her to look at him. She wanted to melt in those eyes. Not saying anything she wrapped herself around him. After a few minutes she brought her lips to his ear. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about last year and I guess it got to me. I'm sorry I.... He pulled back and locked eyes with her. "Never be sorry for feeling Sam....he framed her face and kissed her senseless. When he finally released her their eyes locked again "the pond" they said in unison. Taking turns in control they moved as one. Their lips fastened on each other . The pond was man made in a secluded alcove on the lake. No one could see and because if the small waterfall actually like a trickle sounds were masked too. He lifted her over the small ridge into the sun warmed water. As soon as she turned he was on her grabbing her lips in a heated kiss which she eagerly returned. He moaned as she responded. Their hands were everywhere puling at clothes desperately trying to get more of each other. Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was moving almost frantically until he wrapped her in his arms and cradled her gently. He softened their kiss making it much more passionate, slow and deep. 

He pulled back slightly, "let me take care of you" was whispered. Suddenly his mouth attached to her neck licking and sucking it's way down her body. She whimpered at the sensation his mouth was creating.

She was on fire,. "jack..." She gasped his name. He didn't stop. "JACK!" he heard the tears in her voice and brought his body over hers, the gently framed her face wiping her tears away. He kissed her while she willed her voice to work. He growled as he grabbed her lips in another searing kiss and brought her legs up around him. He brought himself to her opening and rubbed along her spreading her wetness and preparing himself. Without warning he thrust inside her. She screamed and arched violently then sobbed as her body worked to accept him. She took deep breaths and pulled him down to her in a searing kiss while she rocked her hips slightly taking him in further earning a deep growl from him.

When he was fully seated inside her she wrapped her legs high around him and locked her ankles. While locking her eyes with his she completely relaxed even letting her arms drop beside her. 

Jack screamed at the sudden freedom because he sank into Sam further than he ever had. His body shook at the feeling and she raised her arms gently framing his face and bringing it to her. She lightly wiped the tears that had fallen and kissed him. 

When they broke she caught his eye and silently asked slow and delicate or deep and hard? He answered by crushing his mouth to hers pushing her head to rest on the ledge of the pond. He tasted every part of her almost too rough at times but her moans and cries told him everything.

She remained as relaxed as possible. He had tucked his hands under and around her shoulders in a tight secure hold. "God jack take me" Sam cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He withdrew until he was barely inside her then he thrust as hard as he could and held there. Sam screamed as he jumped and quivered inside her. She tried to catch her breath when he slammed into her again and again she quickly angled herself so the next time her clit would be stimulated full on. He withdrew and crushed their mouths together as he held still almost outside her. Then not breaking the kiss he thrust deep. Sam arched and screamed into him as she orgasmed.

Her body convulsed so powerfully that jack couldn't hold back. His grip tightened and he began thrusting rapidly soon he screamed her name as he filled her.

He kept thrusting into her giving her everything until he collapsed on top of her with a splash. Sam turned him over so that she cradled him with her body. She sucked at his earlobe before pulling him in close. 

"You save my life everyday you know that?" She saw his big hand rise and bend back over his shoulder to her neck cupping her to him. "You save me too baby". Sam thought for a minute. " I mean literally" she whispered he turned in her arms "so do I ."

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They were both quiet each absorbing the enormity of what they had said. "Jack?" She was answered wirh a half asleep moan.

"Thank you for my birthday present" he shifted a little in his arms. ",You haven't gotten it yet.

Sam smiled "oh I think I did, and um we"ll meet it in about 6 months." 

She waited while it processed. Finally jack slowly turned in her arms and looked at her. He didn't say anything, she realized he couldn't. He was overcome with emotion.

"Really?" He asked just above a whisper. She nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He moved towards her and kissed her so perfectly saying everything he couldn't manage right now at least with words. She held the kiss while he moved down her body. They broke apart when he was over her tummy. She laid back in the sun while he kissed and caressed her body.

He stopped moving and kissed where their baby lay. "We love you..." She heard him whisper then he continued his journey. 

His body slipped down hers and stopped between her legs. He was teasing her shorts down and stopped. "Samantha" he whispered and growled at the same time. She had shaved herself. He took a finger and traced her now very sensitive sex.

She arched into his touch and jack almost lost it right there. He lightly ran his fingers over her lost in her reaction. After tracing her opening with his fingers Sam was about to break.  
"Jack please, I can't ..... please!"

Slowly he lowered himself to her while cupping her butt and lifting her slightly out of the water and cupping her to him. He surprised her by face planting himself to her. She screamed at the sensation his touch created.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

While Sam concentrated on his touch against her sex, jack was going to try something new.

Sam shot off the ground when she felt his fingers tracing her anus. Sam moaned as she hungerily ground against him. He slowly pushed his finger inside her. The stretch was intense, tears ran down her cheeks. "Relax baby, sshhh relax, calm down." He felt her body ease a bit. He withdrew slightly and pushed again. She jumped and he pushed in all the way. He moved his finger in and out caressing this new area. She moaned with need, sweat ran off her. Jack decided she was relaxed enough he suddenly dropped and attached his mouth to her clit while shoving his finger deep in her bottom. She exploded coming harder than he's ever seen. Her body is arched up so far and seemingly frozen there. Her scream of release tore thru her. He held her body while her mind caught up. Instead of laying back she lurched forward and wrapped herself around him. "Jack....come inside me.....I need you" His mind blanked after her powerful climax she still desired him. His pleasure was her first thought. While he was thinking to himself she reached down and stroked him pumping several times making him groan and twitch in her hand. "Jesus Sam....." She straddled him and turned his head up to hers. They embraced as she lowered herself on him. She went rigid almost immediately coming again from just the feel of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He began moving hard inside her. She moaned as he grabbed her hips and held them still to focus his thrusts. She began to contract around him again and he couldn't hold out. They came together as he screamed her name. When he finally stopped moving tears where running down his face, hers too. They pulled away just far enough to look at each other. "Happy Birthday My Samantha..." She smiled and whispered. " Just in time...."< TBC in My Life>


End file.
